ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy episodes
The episode list for [[The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy|'The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy']]. The series (so far) lasted for 4 seasons and 104 episodes (each season has 26 episodes except the fifth and sixth season, which had 30 episodes). All of the episodes are rated TV-Y7-FV, but some are rated TV-Y7. Starting with Season 5, due to dark tone, it was rerated TV-PG-V. It was comfirmed that the 2-parter series finale will be titled "The Crystal Quest Part 1" and "Part 2" for the fourth season. Starting with Season 3, new episodes had moved to WB Kids, but the show still remains on Cartoon Network and Boomerang for reruns. Upon premiere, the show received instant critical acclaim, and its success led to season renewals, a limited comic adaption, collectibles, and etc. It was also confirmed that webisodes will be coming. 3 years later, New episodes will return on Adult Swim. All of the episodes are directed by the show's producers, Genndy Tartakovsky and Jessica Borutski, but the only episodes that are not directed by them are The Teary Eyed Ninjas?, Monkey See, Dino Do, Fangs-a-lot!, The Fast and The Furryious, Scrambled Bacon, Dino-Park, The Dino Care, My Father or What? and Collin the Evil Boy?. Some of them are written by WB veteran animators Spike Brandt and Tony Cervone. Episodes Season 1 (2017-2018) The premiere season premieres on November 4, 2017 and ended on April 21, 2018. #An New Teary Beginning Part 1 - After the events of Collin the Speedy Boy: Color World, T.E Bryte has a biggest plan in the first part of the series opener. #An New Teary Beginning Part 2 - Collin must stop Teary Eyed Bryte from destroying FingerTown again. #A Teary Problem - Collin accidentally summons a new Teary eyed. #Wings are Flying! - Flappy McFinger pratices his flying-skills for a race. #The Orbs of Colors - Collin must find the seven orbs when a theif steals them. #Jurassic Speed - When the dinosaurs get separated, Collin must get them together. #It's the Haunted World - Collin discovers a ghost of a young girl named Melinda in a haunted world on Halloween. #The Teary Eyed Ninjas? - Collin meets and gets captured by the Teary Eyed Ninjas and it's up to Baylee and Ariel to stop them! #Happy Go Dumbwaiter - Collin, Wesdragon and Haley discovers an abandoned dumbwaiter, they plan to make it into the Speed of Light Pets HQ, while The Fingers confront the ninja Velociraptor brothers. #Metal-Friend - Collin befriends a metal armored dragon, but one thing he didn't know about is that Austin, Stacie's boyfriend, has turned into that species. #Sweet Critters - Collin unexpectedly comes to a world with critters with sweet names while saving their home, meanwhile, Judie has problems with her powers. (TV-Y7) #Flappy's Cousin - Flappy and Razor McFinger's cousin, Snack McFinger, visits FingerTown, meanwhile, Nikki joins in the group. #Lagan and the Sword - Lagan discovers a sword. #Legend of The 12 Eyed Teary Eyed - Bryte insists help from a bat named Erim Evilman, so the Speed of Light must stop them. #The Four-Winged Lynx - Collin and his gang must solve a mystery of a 4-Winged Lynx (This episode is a parody of the Scooby-Doo series) #Tears and Bryte - #Monkey See, Dino Do - T.E Bryte hires a tyrannosaurus rex to give Collin to her, meanwhile, Laney takes a vacation to the beach. (TV-Y7) #A Teary Eyed Hero - Eli creates a evil version of Stacie. #Collin and... Catlin? - Collin and his gang goes to an alternative universe where boys are girls and girls are boys, plus Collin and Catlin falls in love with each other, making Heather and Harry jealous. #A Velociraptor Party - Gurkha hosts a Velociraptor-only party in the Tears' fortress, Elisha and her pals seeks Collin's help to end the party. #Riley's Jokes - Riley tells annoying jokes, annoying Collin, meanwhile, Gurkha and Sharp gets hired by The Elefish King to get them a bear, but fails. #Inventions Havoc - Handy's butler invention goes in havoc when Goof accidentally spills Handy's soda on it. #An Brotherly Rivalry - Flappy and Razor gets in a rivalry-relationship when an coach invites one McFinger in the flying race. (TV-Y7) #I Wanna Be Part of Your Band! - When Wesdragon finds out that Goof, Handy and Razor are creating a band and needs a drummer, he may become a drummer again where he used to be, meanwhile, T.E Bryte introduces Arlo to the group. # #A Teary-Seal and Finger War - Teary Eyed Bryte teams up with a mysterious seal called Seal Master team up to get revenge on Collin and his friends and gang. Season 2 (2018-2019) The second season premeired on June 2, 2018 and went on a mid season hiatus on August 25, 2018. New episodes resumed on December 8, 2018 an ended on Feburary 26, 2019. After the 13th episode, it went to the mid-season hiatus, and returned with Movie Time. And before the Season 2 premieres, the episode, The Fast and the Furryious was leaked on Kids' WB on the show's premiere day on that channel. The rest of the Season 2 episodes were leaked on Teletoon in Canada. #The Boy and The Nancy - In the second season opener, Collin stumbles across his friend, Nancy, who is under control of Bryte. #The Baby Seal - Eli finds a lost seal. #Fangs-a-lot! - Fang tries to prove T.E Bryte that he can take care of the cave himself, meanwhile, The gang meets SlothFinger #Ghostest with the Mostest, Sort Of? - Flappy and Fashion are haunted by ghosts living in the haunted world while trying to plan for a Halloween party but they befriend Melinda, a friendly ghost. #Don't You Joy Me, Fang! - Fang welcomes Grumo to the group, meanwhile, Ariel helps Voodoo create potions. #I Think I Have a Crush on a Hero - Wille develops a crush on Caleigh Allen. #Lighting Animals - An animal team defeats the Elefishes, making the Speed of Light team jealous, and Rover develops a crush on Heather, thus also making Collin jealous. #The Mud Problem - Collin and his gang stumble across the pack of the Muds. #Tragic and Speed - Stacie has a tragedy past, meanwhile, Fang Suckle takes on building blocks. #The Fast and The Furryious - The Speed of Light Pets takes in action when Collin and his gang are captured by a familiar Teary eyed. #Where's Wesdragon? - Wesdragon goes missing, and Collin must solve the mystery, but they face a familiar Teary eyed. #How Many Snnizerkers? - The stupid Snnizerkers enters, and takes up the fort as their home, so Bryte must get rid of them. Meanwhile, Baylee Mardis helps Collin and his gang on their latest mission. #When Bunnicula Rises (crossover with Bunnicula) - Collin, Baylee, Jasmine and Flappy must help Bunnicula, Chester and Harold get to their home. (This is a one-hour crossover special) #Movie Time - Flappy's plans to see the new Agent Fingerisu movie is put on hold when the coach assigns him a new and boring assignment. #Dangling Down - While Collin's at the sole day-long mission, The Speed of Light Pets sets traps when they discover that someone is stealing the Speed of Light team's stuff. #Shoo, Birdie, Shoo - Fredrick dares Flappy not to fly for a day, but it goes away, meanwhile, Eli falls in love with Stacie #Fend Off Your Excuses - T.E Bryte is fed up with Fang Suckle and Eli being late, so she challenges them to make it in time with alarm clock for a week. (TV-Y7) #Scrambled Bacon - Flappy keeps saying "Scrambled Bacon", annoying the team. So, the team must get Flappy to stop, meanwhile, Nikki tries to defeat Ariel. #Shocked To The Depths - While at the carnival, Collin's fear of heights is revealed. #Tommy to the Rescue! - The Velcoiraptor brothers captures Collin and his gang, so its up to Tommy to stop them. #The Animal Problem - The Animals of FingerTown goes crazy and starts wrecking havoc. #The Good Days - An 100 year old Hootloth tells Collin his life # # #Dark Matters Part 1 - In the first part of the second-season finale, The unknown enemy invades FingerTown and Collin, his friends and the Teary eyeds must team up to stop him. #Dark Matters Part 2 - The 2-parter second-season finale concludes with the gang having many hours left to save FingerTown Webisodes The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy/Webisodes Season 3 (2019-2020) New episodes now air on WB Kids. #The Special Orb - In the third season opener, Collin is tasked to watch over the special orb. #Caleigh's Big Idea - Caleigh tries to prove Collin that she can attack the Teary Eyeds by herself, but her plan goes awry. # # #Dino-Park - Mayor of FingerTown reopens Jurassic Land, but things goes awry when the Velcoiraptor brothers tries to ruin it. #When The Heather Comes Home - Heather comes to a destroyed Alabama, meanwhile, SlothFinger takes on drawing. #Be Cool, Flappy McFinger! - After losing his goggles, Flappy has to be cool. #The Coolest Thing Ever! - Handy invents the Refridge-temperature, but it goes awry #Speed-tastic Fest - Mayor of FingerTown hosts a new festival decicated to Collin and his gang. #The Invention Factor - Handy enters one of his inventions in the FingerTown Invention-Con, but goes awry. #Gone Today, Here Tomorrow - Eli goes on a day vacation, and Fang gets bored without Eli. #Haunted Visit - The Gang visits Haunted World to see their ghost friend. #The Dino Care - Caleigh heals a injured Carlos. (TV-Y7) #Baby-finger - Flappy's baby cousin where Flappy was told to babysit gets missing, so Flappy must find her. #My Friend is a Teary Eyed - Collin finds a new Teary Eyed and befriends it. #Teary Eyed Days - Eli is put in charge, but things gets a bit silly. (Mistakenly labeled in the airings as "Tearie Eyed Days"). #Egg-merency Meeting - Collin finds a lost egg who may turns out to be Flappy McFinger's long-lost baby sister. # #You're Creeping Me Up! - Collin befriends a spider named Creep. #The Elitastic Four - Tired of T.E Bryte bossing him, Eli quits and forms his own group with him, Fang Suckle, Wille and James, meanwhile, (reserved for DonaldoC1997) #Speed It Up! - Collin and his gang's mission turns into a adventure when they find out that a fast girl is here somewhere. #Flare to Tears - Wesdragon hurts Heather's feelings, and as a result, she left the gang cause of him, so Collin, Wesdragon and the gang must find and get her back. #Blizzard Island - Collin and his gang goes to the Blizzard Island to get the legendary Ice of Heal to heal Flappy, but the Teary Eyed are going there too! #My Fair McKinsley - McKinsley runs away to the FingerForest, where she meets SlothFinger. #The Great FingerTown Race! Part 1 - In the first part of the third-season finale, Mayor of FingerTown hosts a race in FingerTown and Collin's in it. #The Great FingerTown Race! Part 2 - In the conclusion of the third-season finale, Collin must win the race before the fingers and the humans become extinct after finding out T.E Bryte is competing in the race. Season 4 (2020-2021) This is the last season till 3 years later. #Flight School - In the fourth season opener, Flappy gets finally invited to the flight school, meanwhile, T.E Bryte gets fed up with the Elefishes. #Out of Day, Out of Sight - Heather gets bored after getting a day off. # # #Let Me Help the Dinosaur with Something - T.E Bryte helps the Velcoiraptor brothers after they lose Ted, meanwhile, (reserved for DonaldoC1997) #What? Gurkha Worry? - T.E Bryte is very busy, so she tasks Gurkha to attack Collin, meanwhile, Stacie has to stay at SlothFinger's home. #So Cool, Dude! - SlothFinger tries to make a parasaurlophus happy, meanwhile, Eli has a hard time with his new phone. #The Tortoise and the Speedy Boy - An tortoise assists Collin to try to stop Eli from trying to destroy his shell. #Under the Speedy Mountains - Collin finds a special mountain, meanwhile, Teary Eyed Bryte has trouble with her power. #Un-Petted - Cooper runs away from Collin, but soon gets lost, meanwhile, Kelli accepts Fang's feelings. # #Rev: The Fastest Parasaurlophus - Rev, one of the lighting animals, tries to cope with Collin when his teammates get captured. #My Father or What? - Handy agrees to let his father move in to his home, meanwhile, Fang tries to find a present to his dad. #Dude, Where's My Teary Eyeds? - T.E Bryte gets suspicious when THE Teary Eyeds go missing; meanwhile, Hannah tries to freeze Gurkha. #FingerSpace - Collin goes to space to save Kaitlyn from an alien dinosaur #It's The Armadillo Parade! - Wille accidentally brings in a parade of armadillos, meanwhile, Cooper plans to go the the Annual Pet Festival, but must fight several hostile. # #Hey, Where's Carlos? - Carlos somehow goes missing, so Collin. Caleigh and Catlin must find him in a action and a dangerous mission #The Resissance Factor - The Fingers goes to the Ressisance Fair. #Haunted Rescue - Melinda must rescue Collin from the 2 mean ghosts #Collin the Evil Boy? - Collin and his gang goes to a alternative universe where he and his gang are evil. #Collin and The Kind-Hearted Teary Eyed - Collin saves and befriends Minni, meanwhile, The Teary Eyeds are annoyed with the annoying sound. (This is the 100th episode) #Redo Speed - Collin fails his speed test, but he must redo it but if he fails a redo, he will no longer be a hero of FingerTown. #Stacie's New Crush - Stacie falls in love with a ninja velociraptor, getting Austin jealous, meanwhile, Fang and Kevin finds Eli some food. #The Crystal Quest Part 1 - In the first part of the season finale, Collin discovers an ancient crystal called The Fire Crystal and it goes missing, so he, Stacie, Minni, Flappy, Carlos, Goof and Hannah must find the crystal. # The Crystal Quest Part 2 - In the conclusion of the season finale, Collin sees Shallow and must defeat him. Season 5 (2024-2025) On November 28, 2023, due to popular demand and the cancellation of The Collin the Speedy Boy Show, it was officially confirmed that the show will return, and Jessica Borutski and Tartakovsky will return to produce the series, making it the first show that continued couple of years after Season 4. The season is set 5 months after Season 4. First look was unveiled on February 13, 2024. Screenshots were screened at the Anncey fair. The season officially premeired on October 5, 2024. This is the first season since Season 4 and contrast to its first four seasons, this season is more dark, but is still humorous and cartoony, causing being rated TV-PG-V and also, contrast to those previous four seasons, new episodes airs on Adult Swim's Toonami and Netflix. Despite that, still airing on WB Kids, Boomerang and (sometimes) Cartoon Network. #The Dawn of Fallout - In the fifth season opener (and the first episode after 3 years), an mysterious mammoth-like villain rises and befriends T.E Bryte, Collin and his gang must stop them. #The Heroic Utahraptor - Collin helps an heroic, but stupid Utahraptor named Captain Phineas on stopping his nemesis, Dr. Soupcan. #Eli in Warnerland - Eli dreams he is on the world of Looney Tunes. (Note: It is the first and only to be rated TV-G.) #Sergeant Otter Helps! - Stacie's adoptive father, Sergeant Otter, must save Collin from an evil Tear. #Tale of the Sun Princess - The Sun Princess must help the heroes. #Cooper's Mission - Cooper and his gang must rescue Flappy from an sabre-tooth tiger. #Collin-Mania - Thanks to Savannah's tear that hitted him Collin is split into 10 Collins. #Some Help Required - A college girl named Dana Rainey saves Flappy from a ferocious Bog. #Audrianna's Assistance - Collin takes in for Ethan when he's sick, but when they find out he'll disappear soon, he and Audrianna must find the cure. #Go Goof! - GoofFinger gives up his joke skills after an incident, but the Fingers start missing his jokes, and an bad Joke Monster comes, Goof must become goofy again. #TBA Halloween episode # Season 6 (2025-2026) This season will include the series finale. Crossovers The series had several crossovers, but the show only had 3 so far. However, when the series was revived after 3 years, more crossover episode would be possible. *When Bunnicula Rises (crossover with Bunnicula) - Collin, Ariel and Flappy must help Bunnicula, Chester and Harold get to their home. (This is a one-hour crossover special) *Collin the Speedy Boy: Mission Hanna-Barbera *Doggies Help (The Doggies episode) - When their children are kidnapped by the Teary Eyeds, George and Linda must join forces with Collin and his team to rescue them, meanwhile, the Pussycats buy new products to catch Ricky. Movies *The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy: Collision Dimension *Collin the Speedy Boy: Mission Hanna-Barbera Add episodes/movies ideas. Category:List of episodes Category:Episode list